


"Sorry to distract you from the video games, but..."

by GeminiBee99



Series: Haikyuu!! Marriage Proposals [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Shower Sex, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiBee99/pseuds/GeminiBee99
Summary: Kuroo flies Kenma all the way out to the Big Apple for the perfect marriage proposal.[Update 8/16/20: I was never happy with the original title "He proposed in the Nintendo Store," so I finally settled on a line from the actual fic to use as the title."]
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Marriage Proposals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042161
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	"Sorry to distract you from the video games, but..."

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are two paragraphs towards the end that are Explicit, but other than that very brief scene the rest of the fic is very tame.

When Kuroo announced that they were taking a trip to New York City, Kenma assumed it was nothing more than a spontaneous vacation that Kuroo haphazardly threw together to keep things interesting in their relationship. He was annoyed by the impulsivity of the whole ordeal, especially because he would have to take an unexpected week off from work; but Kuroo was paying for the whole thing, the plane tickets had already been purchased, and neither of them had ever been to the United States before, so he didn’t complain _too_ much. What he didn’t know, however, was how much meticulous planning his boyfriend had actually put into the trip. He had been thinking about this ever since Kenma graduated high school one year ago without betraying his intentions to him, and he had one ultimate goal in mind.

The first few days were spent on the most essential tourist traps: the Statue of Liberty, Time Square, the Empire State Building, the Hard Rock Cafe, etcetera. And on the final day before they were scheduled to return home, they hit up the one spot that Kuroo was certain Kenma would enjoy: the Nintendo Store. Being quite a popular attraction in itself, however, the line to enter the store wrapped around the block, and the wait time was over half an hour.

“You sure you want to wait?” Kuroo asked as they observed the crowd from across the street. It was absolutely crucial that Kenma agreed to enter, but it was a stifling 97 degrees outside and Kuroo didn’t want his boyfriend to pass out from heatstroke. Fortunately though, Kenma’s love for video games gave him a boost in stamina.

“Of course,” he insisted, despite the sweat pouring down his face. He pulled his hair into a tighter, higher ponytail and crossed the street with determination. Kuroo released a heavy sigh of relief and followed after him. 

After 30 minutes or so of Kenma distracting himself via Pokemon Go, they were finally admitted into the store. Kenma’s entire demeanor transformed as soon as they walked through the door, and not just because of the air conditioning. His face lit up and he gazed around the building in awe, mouth slightly ajar as he attempted to take it all in. This was his utopia. Kuroo was interested in the place too, of course, but he was even more pleased by the wonder in Kenma’s expression. 

There wasn’t a single display or piece of merchandise that Kenma didn’t examine closely. Kuroo didn’t care that he seemed to have forgotten Kuroo’s existence: he would have gladly waited in even hotter weather for twice as long just to see his boyfriend so happy. Besides, he was glad that Kenma was too distracted to notice him fiddling nervously with something in his pocket. 

When he first found out that they would be going to the Nintendo Store, Kenma had immediately expressed interest in the display of video game consoles from over the years. There was a considerable crowd blocking the way when they first arrived, so it ended up being the final thing they saw. As Kenma admired the vintage systems, Kuroo’s heart began to pound and his hands started sweating worse than when they were out in the heat. _Now’s the time,_ he thought. 

It was the sudden eruption of murmuring around him that made Kenma turn around, unwilling as he was to peel his eyes away from the display. Yet the sight that greeted him was more shocking than the out-of-production consoles behind the glass: Kuroo had gotten down on one knee, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. 

“Sorry to distract you from the video games, but Kenma Kozume... Will you marry me?”

Kenma’s expression was unreadable. Shock was the most obvious emotion, with a bit of confusion and a dash of something else as well. Was it embarrassment? Anxiety? Or even, _disgust?_ Kuroo’s mojo started deflating as Kenma continued to just stand there, frozen and silent. He had pictured this moment hundreds of times, seen it in his dreams over and over, yet he admittedly could never quite predict what Kenma’s reaction would be. He had planned the proposal months in advance, and was confident that he knew what Kenma’s answer would be... So why was he just standing there with that cryptic look on his face? Had Kuroo been wrong all along in thinking that this would be perfect? Or that Kenma would even want to marry him at all? He suddenly felt ten times smaller as the mortification started to set in. 

Finally, after several seconds that dragged on like hours, Kenma glanced away bashfully and murmured, "You didn't need to make a spectacle out of it... You already know my answer." Before Kuroo could take a breath, Kenma leaned down to his level, took his face in his hands, and kissed him. Both of them were deaf to the cheers of their onlookers. Without breaking the kiss, Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the waist and lifted him up, while in the same fluid movement Kenma threw his arms around Kuroo’s neck and wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist. Their lips didn’t separate until both of them ran completely out of oxygen.

"You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were gonna say no for a second there,” Kuroo gasped, opening his eyes and pressing his forehead against Kenma’s. He could feel Kenma’s cheeks burning lightly.

"Sorry. But you didn't need to fly me out here, buy a ring, and make a scene. I would say yes even if you asked me in our living room,” Kenma reasoned breathlessly.

“Aw, but what fun would that be?” Instead of humoring him with a response, Kenma simply squeezed him tighter and buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. With Kenma still clinging to him like a koala, Kuroo turned around and raised the ring box above his head triumphantly, declaring, “HE SAID YES!” 

Eventually Kenma slipped off of him, and Kuroo lowered the box so Kenma could see the ring up close. It was a plain, undecorated gold band, like the rings you collect in a Sonic the Hedgehog game. This similarity was, of course, not a coincidence: Kuroo knew Kenma would immediately see the resemblance and hoped that that would make him love the ring. It did. He took it out of the box as gingerly as if it was a precious, fragile gem, and slid it onto his finger. 

Once the crowd around them lost interest in the couple (after posting plenty of pictures and videos of the proposal on Twitter), Kenma continued to browse the store and pick out a few souvenirs. It wasn’t as though Kuroo was going to conclude the proposal by sweeping Kenma into his arms and carrying him onto the streets of New York bridal style: he had chosen this location because he knew it was a paradise for Kenma, so of course he would want to keep looking around. The only difference was that now, instead of wandering in his own fascinated world and forgetting that Kuroo was even there, Kenma stayed by Kuroo’s side with their hands linked tightly together. 

At one point, Kenma paused in the Pokemon section and lingered at the shelves of plushies. “Want me to buy you one?” Kuroo asked, noticing the flickering of youthful longing in Kenma’s eyes. But Kenma shook his head.

“You paid for this entire trip _and_ a ring. You don’t need to buy me a toy, too.”

“Of course I do!” Kuroo released Kenma’s hand in order to pick up a Litten plush. “Look at this guy! He’s Nekoma’s mascot _and_ team colors. You need him.” Kenma sighed.

“Fine,” he conceded with only partial reluctance. It wasn’t like he _didn’t_ want a stuffed Pokemon, after all. Still, he didn’t feel right about Kuroo spending more money on him than he already had, even if it was only another $20 or so. “But I’ll pay for it.”

“No way! It’s a present,” Kuroo insisted. He tucked the toy under his arm and retook Kenma’s hand, the one that now wore the ring. Kenma glanced down at it.

“How much did you spend on the ring, anyway?” Kuroo shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m actually going to need to sell our house to pay off the debt from buying it.” Kenma stared at him in alarm, but then Kuroo laughed. “Kidding! I’m not telling how much it was. But I gotta admit I’m embarrassed by how _not_ expensive it was.” He smiled apologetically, but Kenma just took his hand away and gazed down at the ring on his finger.

“I would’ve been fine with a Ring Pop,” he murmured. Kuroo laughed again.

“I know you would’ve! But you deserve way better than that.” He kissed Kenma on the forehead, causing him to blush. 

After a simple yet yummy dinner at Five Guys, the newly engaged couple returned to their hotel room. “I’m gonna get a shower, wanna join me?” Kuroo teased as Kenma arranged his purchases into his suitcase (except for the Litten plush, which he set on the bed). He was mostly kidding, so he was caught quite off guard when Kenma casually said, “Okay, one second.” Kuroo blinked in surprise, then grinned widely. 

Things didn’t get heavy right away. First, Kuroo simply washed Kenma’s hair, marveling at how his black roots had almost grown all the way in. He realized with a smile that Kenma’s hair had been black when they first met as children, and now it would be black again when they got married. When he finished, he bowed his head so that Kenma could have his turn at washing _his_ hair. Their eyes met as he did so, and Kuroo couldn’t help but kiss him. Kenma quickly pulled away, though. “I’m going to get shampoo in my mouth,” he complained. Kuroo laughed and quickly rinsed out the suds. “Better?” he asked, leaning over again. Kenma responded with a deep kiss.

That was the cue for things to pick up. Kenma tangled his still-soapy hands in Kuroo’s hair while Kuroo held him by the waist and pressed him against the shower wall. He pulled his lips away and moved them to Kenma’s neck, where he placed a trail of nips and kisses from behind his ear to where his throat met his chest. Kenma shuddered and swallowed back a moan: Kuroo was a god at illiciting sounds from him during sex, but Kenma was adamant about holding them back. His refusal to make noise simultaneously frustrated and aroused Kuroo. 

Kenma soon had his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waist in the same position as back in the Nintendo Store. He dug his nails into Kuroo’s scalp as Kuroo lowered him onto his dick. The sudden penetration made Kenma gasp, but he smashed his lips into Kuroo’s before he could allow himself to let out a whimper. Both of them finished rather quickly, the steam from their own bodies mingling with the steam from the shower as the water washed away their sweat.

Kenma had removed his engagement ring before getting in the shower, and now that they were both dried off and dressed in the fluffy robes provided by the hotel, he slipped it back onto his finger. He lay on the bed on his stomach, admiring the ring for several moments before reaching for his phone and snapping a picture.

“Letting your followers know that your sexy boyfriend finally popped the question?” Kuroo joked as he sat beside Kenma on the bed, noticing that he had opened up Instagram on his phone. As a pro-gamer, Kenma had an impressive social media following, and while he liked to keep his personal life as private as possible, news of an engagement would certainly get people talking about him and increase publicity. He didn’t enjoy starting such drama, but he would bring in more money if his name was trending, and maybe then he could pay Kuroo back for however much he had spent on the ring.

Kenma nodded without looking up from his phone. “Sort of.” The picture he had just taken of his hand with the ring was sandwiched between four other pictures he had taken during their trip, including one of the vintage Nintendo console display in front of which Kuroo had proposed.

“Leaving them guessing, huh? You’re an evil little genius,” Kuroo commented, watching Kenma compile the post from over his shoulder. Kenma shrugged, typed a few emojis into the description, and pressed _Share._ Setting down his phone, he sat up, crawled across the bed to pick up the Litten plush, then climbed into Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Kenma murmured, cuddling into Kuroo’s chest.

“The proposal, you mean?” Kenma nodded. “Well, I’ve been planning to marry you since we were, like, 10.” Kenma rolled his eyes and Kuroo grinned, but it was true: somehow Kuroo had always known that he would spend the rest of his life with Kenma, even when they were little. “But the actual proposal... I’ve been working that out for ‘bout a year now. Bokuto and Hinata helped me a bit, but I made ‘em swear to not say a word to anyone. I went back and forth between a few ideas and decided you would like this the best. So... Didja like it?” 

“Obviously.” Kenma gazed at the golden band on his finger for one more moment before closing his eyes and cuddling closer to Kuroo. “I love you,” he whispered so softly that Kuroo could barely hear him. Kuroo’s eyes widened: Kenma so rarely initiated “I love you”s, and didn’t even always say it back when Kuroo said it first. Quiet though they were, the words made Kuroo so happy he almost screamed. Instead he simply squeezed Kenma tighter and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“I love you too, babe.” He paused, then added, “Kenma Kuroo... Now _that’s_ a nice name.” Kenma might have agreed, but he had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? If enough people express interest, I might turn this into a short series!


End file.
